


Tabasco Sauce Stops The Biting

by ghostedMinds



Series: Nail Troubles [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nail Biting, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has a terrible habit and Kise plans on fixing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabasco Sauce Stops The Biting

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and apologies for any errors or mistakes.

It’s a terrible habit. 

It’s rarely carried out, maybe once every week, but that’s every time to many in the teen model’s opinion. He may think it’s a terrible habit but the problem isn’t really his opinion. It’s the opinion of his boyfriend who carries out said habit.

“Aominecchi. Stop ittttt” Kise whines as he tackles Aomine on the couch. The tan boy places his hand on the blondes face and begins to push, trying to get the blonde off of him. “Kise, let go.” ”But you have to stop Aominecchi. It’s not good.” 

The tan teen wins out and the blonde falls onto the floor, a pout visible on his face. Aomine chooses to ignore him and shifts his attention back to the TV and to the basketball game he was watching.

Kise huffs and stands up, effectively blocking the TV now, catching Aomine’s attention because he’s doing it. “Aominecchi, you have to stop it.” Aomine isn’t in the mood for Kise’s craziness so he simply sends a glare to the blonde and looks around him. “Kise, move the hell away. I’m trying to watch TV.”

Sensing that things aren’t going to be resolved with talking, Aomine’s never been one to listen to words opting to listen to actions instead, Kise huffs again before leaving Aomine’s house without saying bye. He’ll need help with this matter if it’s to be resolved and there’s only one person to go to for this. Satsuki.  
\---  
“Ki-chan.” Kise waves to the pink haired girl who just walked into the coffee shop and stands to give her a hug. “Momoicchi. I’m really glad you could make it.” 

Momoi nods her head and sits down, ordering her drink from the waitress before she leans across the table and looks Kise in the eye conserved. “You said it was important Ki-chan. What is it? Does it involve Dai-chan? Is he being mean to you?”

The blonde laughs and rubs the back of his head. “Kind of. It involves Aominecchi but he’s not being mean. You see, the thing is…”

Once Momoi has heard Kise’s problem, she gives him some advice to help before they decided to part ways and he’s eternally grateful to his middle school basketball manager. Their meeting is brief but it serves its purpose, at least Kise thinks it does, and now he’s got a plan of attack, he just has to wait.  
\---  
A week later finds Aomine napping on the couch. Kise had been patient and waited till the tan teen fell asleep, this involved staying quiet and doing homework and praying that he’d decided to nap before the basketball game on TV, and now his waiting is being rewarded.

Reaching into his bag, Kise pulls out a bottle of tobacco sauce that he bought after his meeting with Momoi, and a small paintbrush. Dipping the brush in the bottle, he carefully applies some tabasco sauce to each one of Aomine’s nails, pleased with his handy work when he’s done.

Thirty minutes late Aomine’s waking up. “Kise? Shit, why didn’t you wake me?” The blonde looks over at his boyfriend and grins, stretching out on top of him. “Cause the game hasn’t started yet. Lucky you though, it’s about to start Aominecchi.”

Aomine grumbles and wraps an arm loosely around the blonde and looks at the game starting on the TV. 

It happens halfway through the second quarter. The team Aomine’s rutting for is losing and he’s starting to get pissed. He brings his free hand to his mouth, because an arm is still wrapped around Kise who is watching Aomine’s mouth and hand, and bites his nail. 

The tan teen has failed to notice that his nails have been painted so when he tastes the spice of the tabasco sauce, he curses and jumps up and unfortunately drops the blonde. “Aominecchi. That hurt.” Aomine however is glaring at his nails before he glares at the blonde who is once again sitting on the floor.

“Kise. The hell is this!” he shouts as he shoves his hands in the models face. He just turns his head away with a huff and a pout. “Aominecchi wouldn’t listen when I tried to tell him to stop biting his nails so I took matters into my own hands.”

“When did you tell me that?” Kise pouts up at the standing teen. “Last week Aominecchi but you wouldn’t listen to me. I was hurt.” Aomine wants to argue but he’s still got a game playing and if he’s going to have to solve this now because he knows that the blonde wouldn’t be ignored twice in a weeks’ time when he thinks something is important, which he obviously thinks nail biting is.

The bluenette flops down on the couch and pats beside him where the blonde makes himself comfortable. “What do you want Kise?” Kise grins and leans into his boyfriend, knowing he’s won and basking in that knowledge. “Just stop biting your nails Aominecchi. It’s a terrible habit and if you keep doing it, then I’ll just keep putting tabasco sauce on them. K?” 

Aomine shrugs and wraps an arm around the blonde’s waist again. “Can we watch the game now?” “Of course Aominecchi.” Kise makes sure to send Momoi a thank you text before the couple settle into the couch to give the game on TV their full attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and let me know what you think. If you want to request something for this ship or another or a fandom (like this one or Haikyuu or any other fandom) then go ahead and leave me a request here or on my[Tumblr ](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
